


Yippee Ki-Yay, Motherfucker

by WrittenFire



Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Gen, Kidnapped Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Whenever Steve pulls a dumbass SEAL move and acts like he’s invincible, Danny is sure to—loudly—let his opinions on Steve’s actions be known. So, to be the one making the stupid move and joining in the insanity—well Danny knew that he would never hear the end of it.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Yippee Ki-Yay, Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> If the title doesn’t tell you, Danny will do something entirely out of a Die Hard movie. Live Free or Die Hard, specifically. I had to, it was the whole point of this one. 
> 
> Unbeta’d, as ever. 
> 
> Day four: Human Shield

_ This kind of shit never happened to him in Jersey.  _ What was it about the islands that had criminals deciding to do batshit crazy things? Though they were never this insane until Danny joined the task force—so was it the cause, or effect? Either way, Danny longed for the normalcy that was Jersey.

Because the thing was, crazy was catching. Danny had already found himself doing reacting in ways he never would have back home, and yet here it felt so normal. Minus the stupid stunts that McGarrett did, of course. How the man was still around to be a bother while pulling such stunts was a mystery.

And because this was his life, Steve had of course corrupted the Rookie who proceeded to act just as wild as the Neanderthal. Danny would forever be grateful to have Chin on the team, because if it was just him against Steve and Kono…he couldn’t even imagine it. Chaos was the only description.

Whenever Steve pulls a dumbass SEAL move and acts like he’s invincible, Danny is sure to—loudly—let his opinions on Steve’s actions be known. So, to be the one making the stupid move and joining in the insanity—well Danny knew that he would never hear the end of it.

Provided he lived through the experience, of course.

The case had started out so  _ normal _ ; criminals were wreaking havoc on the island, the team had been called in to handle it, they each were playing to their strengths and everything was running smoothly.

So of course, Danny had to be nabbed while out on a lunch run by the very criminal, they were working to find and apprehend—in broad fucking daylight, no less—and dragged along for the subsequent car chase the notice his absence eventually produces.

He does his best to escape, more chaos is reigned, Danny is struck and bleeds, and somehow, they manage to keep him in their grasp. By the time his team has cornered them in their base of operations—a  _ warehouse,  _ how cliched was that—Danny was more than ready to be free from his captors. Having to listen to them all day had been a trial in itself; they were all idiots, but idiots who were lucky and managed to evade the taskforce for ten hours.

When his team crashed into the room, Danny was overjoyed. Until, of course, the criminals decided to continue their cliché and he was yanked before the leader, barrel of a gun pressing into the stabbing wound they had left him with from their earlier struggle. It hurts, and the way he screams out in pain puts a look on Steve’s face Danny hates to see.

What followed is a sequence of events Danny doubts he’ll ever forget, for as much as the details are hazy.

See, there weren’t many options left to him. His captor had no qualms with shooting him if it meant he got away, and Steve had no way of freeing Danny without shooting him in the process; the rest of the team had the same problem.

Simply put, they were stuck at an impasse.

He blames Steve for what he did next.

Aligning the barrel of the gun with his wound Danny pressed back, grabbed ahold of the gun, and pushed the other man’s finger down on the trigger. The result is the stuff of movies; the bullet tears through him and into his captor, the force throwing the man back and cracking his head on the table behind them.

Danny falls with no one to support him, Steve rushing for him while Chin and Kono take care of the rest of the crew. Steve is talking to him, though he can’t hear it over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Rough hands press against his wound, doing their best to staunch the flow of blood while they wait for an ambulance.

Steve continues to talk to him, something Danny would love to tell him is useless, considering that he’s barely hanging onto consciousness. But getting anything out is hard, and he barely manages a breathy gust of “Steve” before he finally succumbs to the pressure and loses conscious. Steve can—and no doubt will—yell at him for it all later.

For now, he’s putting his trust in Steve that there  _ will  _ be a later to be had; Danny knows Steve would never allow any other outcome, and with that knowledge he can easily leave everything to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never seen the movie, you should watch it or just this scene in particular because it’s just. Wow. 
> 
> Any-who, the next one should definitely be longer and even though it’s 1 o’clock in the morning and I should really be sleeping, I’m going to start on that instead. Who needs sleep?


End file.
